1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an encoder.
2. Description of the Related Art
An encoder is an apparatus that generates a plurality of cyclic signals with different phases. The cyclic signals are supplied to a processing circuit for counting cycles, thereby allowing a direction of progress, a position, a displacement, a velocity of displacement, etc., to be measured. A conventional encoder is disclosed, for instance, in Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 6-26817.